Pump (BC)
Pumps are used to collect Oil, water and lava, and transport it into Tanks or directly into Combustion Engines. They were first introduced in Buildcraft version 2.2.0. Pumps require steam engines or better to power them properly, or 2+ Redstone Engines connected directly to the Pump to work at a reduced rate. Pumps are the only machines that can be powered by Redstone Engines efficiently. Pumps do not need Wooden Pipes to receive liquid from them. They will send the liquid they collect straight through any waterproof pipes connected to them. You can hook up a pump over a large 1-deep pool of water and it will never run out. Pumps actually take from more than just directly around them. When pumping oil that is surrounded by water, it is wise to have two tanks, one for oil, one for water, or the water will get stuck in the pipe and no more oil will come. Steam Engines will fill a single block of Stone Waterproof Pipe per revolution. Combustion Engines will fill a single block of Gold Waterproof Pipe per revolution. A pump can take up to 4 Steam Engines or 2 Combustion Engines burning oil or 1 Combustion Engine burning fuel without causing an explosion. Recipe Draining Oceans & Rivers Placing a pump above a natural ocean or river will eventually cause it to empty. This happens because a pump will draw water from a random location between 32 and 64 blocks away (unconfirmed exact number), and this particular water block may not replenish itself. Eventually, that entire layer of water will be drained and the pump will go down to the next layer and begin again. However, drainage of an entire layer is not very likely, because the oceans and rivers can stretch over several chunks. In addition, oceans can be 30 blocks deep; if you're using an ocean as a water source, it'll take a while to drain, giving you lots of water supply. Infinite Water Place a pump above a 3 x 3 x 1 deep pool of water for infinite water. The pump must go above one of the four corners of this pool and can be powered by any set of engines you like - the pool will refill itself faster than it will drain, even at maximum pumping speed to empty Gold Waterproof Pipes. On SMP this does not always work as the pump may draw water faster than the server allows water to refill. A 2 x 2 x 1 deep pool will not work, as the pump will occasionally remove more water than the pool can generate. Larger non-square pools will run out as the pump will eventually take water from a block that won't refill itself properly, and this cycle will repeat until the pool is empty. Pumps will not take water from unconnected sources. Make sure two sources of water are not connected nor touching diagonally to prevent remote-drainage. Water Supply for Combustion Engines 1 Pump with 4 Redstone Engines hooked up can provide 4 Combustion Engines 24/7 with water without overheating the Combustion Engines. The Redstone Engines will overheat over time. 1 Pump with 1 Steam Engine hooked up can provide 8 Combustion Engines 24/7 with water without overheating the Combustion Engines. 1 Pump with 1 Combustion Engine hooked up can provide 16 Combustion Engines 24/7 with water without overheating the Combustion Engines. Category:BuildCraft Category:Automation [[Category:Other buildcraft components